


Just One Sin

by seradaray



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Unrevealed POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seradaray/pseuds/seradaray
Summary: Sometimes it just takes one little sin to feel like everything is going to be alright, so you will go for it no matter what...





	Just One Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - April 2019  
> Prompt: Just Right

You have lost your way, nothing left from your old self.  You try to pick up the pieces by yourself, putting them together. 

Slowly, you stand up again, rising like a phoenix from the ashes. You wipe the dust from your robes and start to stride through the corridors, on the hunt for something you’ve always wanted to do. 

Your heartbeat increases, your mouth goes dry, your mind turns blank. Society screams at you that your desire is wrong but you don’t care. 

You want to taste the sweetness of paradise once. So you kiss him. And it’s  _ just right _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear who you think is the one rising like a phoenix!  
> Thank you for your time ♥


End file.
